Ithro: The Metang Who Could
by Biofox the Brilliant
Summary: Ithro, who lost his trainer and next best thing, goes out to conquer Sinnoh so that pokemon and humans may live in peace again, as they did before Team Galactic...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note (I think we all know how this goes, but here it is) I do not own Pokemon (correct me if I'm wrong, it's owned by Nintendo), or any of it's affiliations, and this is not an official spin off. I am in no way affiliated with Nintendo/Pokemon, other than being a fan.

Ithro: The Metang That Could

Chapter 1

I awoke to day 7332 of my life. That is to say, I am 20 years (if time still flows correctly) old. If time is not flowing correctly, I will let you guess. Via levitation, I rise from my bed. My room around me consists of this bed, a desk, many calculations written upon the walls, diaries from pokeologists overcrowd the book cases and several completed games of chess layabout on the floor... Hey, I multitask. Proceeding morning routine. The shower, once used by a human to bathe his body. I use it to give my metal body a fresh wash as well. The sink. When I moved in I discovered an item labelled tooth paste next to it. I figured there was an 87% chance someone would require this item one day, so I kept it. Of course if the only people I can trade with is the rest of my town, that chance drops to 32%. I do not live in a well kept community. However, that is no concern of mine. Being part steel type, disease means nothing to me. Breakfast. Since the stove works today, I decided to treat myself to Macaroni and Cheese. Somehow this, and berries are the most common foods. I like this food though.

Morning routine complete. I exit my home through my window (it's larger than the doorway and I do require the space. My species is large). This is Twinleaf town, named after the head of a Turtwig I think. Reasons unknown. I check the mailbox to find another complaint from Ursarang, the town's leader. Apparantly another human has been seen fighting a pokemon over the pokemon's possesions. Likely hood of the legitamancy of this is 12.7%. Humans have been discriminated against ever since Team Galactic tried their hand at creating an alternate dimension. So many forget that there was extreme human loss as well as the loss of many pokemon. Why am I the one to recieve complaints? As the smartest and second strongest within Twinleaf town (and probably Sandgem town... and probably most of Sinnoh...) I have been nominated (my vote did not count) as the "peace maker". Placing the letter in my mouth (not to worry reader, I do not eat my mail), I hover to Route 201 where the "crime" took place. First thing I see: a Lairon arguing with a human. The same two from last week.

I speak first: "Lairon, what has Mike here done?" I hardly had the words out of my mouth before my reply, which I'm sure was practiced, was given. "This pip squeak stole my celery!". I recalled reading an article from a time when celery was considered a neccessary evil, a bad taste with healthy benefits. Perhaps Team Galactic's idiocy showed us the value of vegetables? "I see. Mike, would you like to share your side of the story?" "WHAT?" "What's wrong Lairon? Did you have more to add?" Lairon stopped to consider "No... but why do you need his 'side' of the story? Your fellow pokemon already told you all you need!" This routine, this weekly routine, is gonna make me blow a circuit one day. "The reason I take in both sides is because sometimes, a human or a pokemon, tend FAKE being wronged" The brute either did not hear me or did not care. "But we're both pokemon! You're supposed to not need proof from your own kind!" I sighed "If my previous reason is found unworthy, let's try this one: I'M the official peace maker. I WILL use my own methods to determine who has wronged who. YOU will deal with it." The expected grumblings. A child who didn't get his way. "Mike, would you like to explain your side." Mike was no more than a boy. 3400 days of age at most. I believe a proper description of him is albino, with brown fur on the top of his head. Hair, humans call visual sensors are round, white, and the center is black (I assume this is where light enters) with a brown ring around it. An iris. Mike speaks: "Thank you. I found this celery yesterday at the abandoned pokemart. I placed it in my bag to save for another time. Lairon waited until I was asleep, and took the celery out of my bag. I have argued with him since until you arrived." Lairon felt the need to yell here: "No! I found it at... at the pukmart...". I looked at him with astonishment. How much of his idiocy does he advertise, how much more does he hide? "Mike, take your celery. Lairon, eat some grass you filthy animal". Mike split the celery in half and gave handed half to me. "Thanks Ithro. This is for you." The child posses as vast kindness... "WHAT? YOU'RE BRIBING HIM!? I'M TELLING URSARANG!" and with that the brute was on his way. The boy looked at me with eyes bigger than any wailord. "Will..." he sniffles "Will you get in trouble...?" I calculated "There is a 78.1% chance Ursarang will side with Lairon on the matter. Let us go back to my home, where I have an increased chance of protecting you. My electricity works today." The boy smiled the most anyone could smile in his situation. "Okay".

We procceeded back to my home. Hopefully his immune system can cope with Twinleaf town. If not, he will eject liquid from his mouth again and hopefully have it all out his system. I am Ithro. This is the begginings of a new world. Not the one Team Galactic wanted by any stretch of the imagination, but a new world is being born from the ashes of what the Sinnoh region used to be. Or will we just destroy ourselves...?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My trainer's name was Kerry. I was part of his team as he jouneyed to become a "Pokemon Master" a term that currently means, "the nice part of history". Me, his Infernape, his Nidoking, his Dragonite, his Dusknoir, and his Garyados. We were unbeatable. He named me Ithro, which he claims to mean "rebel". He never told me what language that was. I never found out. He named me that because he believed I would change the tide of any battle in unorthodox ways. When Team Galactic executed their plan, he retreated us into our pokeballs before we even knew what happened. I waited paitiently. 12 days by my count and I would have waited longer except I found the notion ridiculous. What threat doesn't pass after more than 12 days? I manually exited my containment device... only to gaze upon two skeletons hugging. Infernape, who did not have a pokeball, tried to protect his trainer from a natural force. I brought the rest of the team out of their pokeballs. Since then, we made the best of life. Fought other people and pokemon for food. When communities began to emerge, we grew apart. Kerry united us, and he, nor his leutinant, Infernape, were there. I took to the tiny community of Twinleaf, and made my humble abode in the housing of a trainer that once became a champion. Kerry only had seven of the gym badges...

"Ithro?" I opened my eyes to a completed game of chess. He had captured one of my pawns. I had him in checkmate with no pieces remaining. An improvement for him considering my four digit IQ. "You said you'd go easy on me!" He said chuckling. I looked down at the board in surprise. "I'm... terribly sorry little one. A thought distracted me." He appeared to find this funny. After all, most people that get distracted tend to expierience a decrease in efficiency. "Haha, it's ok. I play for fun, not to win". The child possessed a paitient heart. A breath of fresh air compared to most of the population that tend to be unintelligent AND obnoxious. "Would you like to play again? I will focus this time". He smiled "Of course. But what was it you were thinking about? Did you have a trainer?" He asked this question often. It's to be expected I suppose, one would look for a way to make life familliar even if it comes down to simply inquiring about the life that is familliar. Normally I would stay silent until the topic was changed. Today I was inclined to speak "... Yes...". He perked up here, but not as much as he does compared to when I discover a container of chocolaty substance. I can't eat it, I have no theory on how he can. "What was he like? I bet he was a master to command an awesome guy like you!" My only source of compliments, this kid is. "Umm... sure." Better to fill the child with wonder than to inform him that dreams do not always come true. "His name was Kerry. He battled..." I scrolled through names of major trainers to find a likely candidate "Giovanni! Him and his... Kingler, Nidoqueen-" Mike giggled "Giovanni lives in Kanto!" I was preparred for this accusation. "Well, Kerry was quite the traveler! Kanto, Unova, here, in fact, he actually came from Johto!". Now the kid looked like he was going to recieve chocolaty substances. "WOW! Does that mean you've been to all these places" I ran an algorithm. I could have said yes, until he asked me what the food was like. I read a lot on many subjects, but I have never tasted food outside Sinnoh. "No. He did not meet me until he came to Sinnoh." The child's adrenaline seemed to decrease. "Still cool". To the temperature of what object he was reffering to, I had no idea. "I suppose so"." Let's play another game. Maybe I get smart like you one day." a touching sentiment. "Maybe I even get smart enough to make peace with people like Lairon." I frowned. "Child, that is impossible... trust me..." He frowned too "Please don't use words like that." He and I have a deal: I don't use big words, he doesn't ACTUALLY steal. I thought hard "Umm... peace with Lairon... can not happen." "No! Don't say things can't be done! You once told me that a new civi... civilitun." Note to reader: he meant civilization. "Will come from the ashes of the old one. That makes anything possible! Even peace with Lairon." Such optimism... Sometimes I wish I was 3400 days old. "Very well, I will try to consider less things to be impossible. However, time travel is still not happening! Dialga would never allow it!" He laughed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Mike frowned. "Who might that be?" 91% chance it was Ursarang, 7% chance it was Golduck coming to make a trade, and 2% chance it was one of my old teammates who decided a reunion was in order. This is assuming Mesprit had no reason to leave it's cave and assuming Mesprit did not even know anyone still alive. "Maybe it's Mesprit" I said excitedly. "But... stay here just in case." I forgot to mention that sometimes people think it's a wonderful idea to break into my house. Needless to say, they aren't as smart as I am. I open the door. "Ursarang... Might I interest you in some-?" "Of course not. Where's the human?" I did my species' equivalent of a frown. "Human? I think there are a few humans around these parts. If you mean Dawn, she should be-" "YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN YOU TRAITOR!" and he wonders why I don't cooperate with him. He votes me peace maker (and his vote counted thrice, just enough to tip the scales apparantly) and he hates me for carrying out my function. Hypocrite. "Mike, you may come down..." The boy bounded down the stairs like a Pachirisu. He looked like he was going to cry upon seeing Ursarang. "H-hello". His courage has increased. Last time he couldn't make words. "Before you take this boy, as we both know you are going to do, tell me why you hate that I do my job." This fellow wasn't as bad as Lairon, but infuriating none the less. Also, remember when I said I was 2nd toughest? He's tied with me and he has the back up of the strongest. If I am terminated than there is no one to watch after the children except that Golduck (he cares for a few psyduck, buneary, rattata, humans, whatever comes his way, but only temporarilly). Ursarang growled "I don't like the way you do your job. Pokemon come before humans, that's my only rule, and you break it for breakfast!" How many ways can I argue this? You'd be surprised how large numbers can get. I chose the easiest to understand: "So your judgement is not counting the 43 cases where I DID take the pokemon's word over the human's? Out of 182?" Clearly his attention span ran out on me "This way punk. Teach you not to steal from better life." I turned toward the child. "Remember what I told you: pain ends. It always does. You will live to live over 10000 days." He started sniffling at that time. I have come to recognize the point where he is to chocked up to speak. This was past that point. "I said let's go kid! Ye know how much I got to-" "He is coming, Ursarang." Was it unwise to interupt this tyrant? One can only be paitient with obnoxious and inferior for so long. "Good bye Mike. I will find chocolates for you." He hiccuped and sobbed, and the door closed behind him and Ursarang... How far have we devolved? My species was once sought out by trainers for power and intellect that could win 99% of battles (or so it was said). I am reduced to switching between 'adopted parent' and 'enforcer nobody likes'. Can the world be changed? Or have pokemon and humans doomed theirselves by working together...?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to day 7333 of life. My rest was insufficient. What happened with Mike is more common than I would like to think about, but it still troubles me everytime. They beat him, Ursarang and his... brutes, his animals, his... thugs. Proceeding with morning routine. I wash myself as described earlier, and so on. Today there is no electricity. I will have to investigate that power plant one day. Today, breakfast consisted of the coldest peacha berries, and a bannana rotted to the point of being considered deadly. As I've mentioned earlier, biological agents are nothing to me. Now exiting my house... to find the whole town staring at me with mournful eyes. Here is Golduck, looking saddest of all. There is Torterra, looking like the world has dissapointed him... again. Here is young Shuppet, whose food source is memories. There was no telling if she was here for the same reasons as the rest. I looked around in surprise. Then I studied their faces, and exactly who was here. Last time this occured, I had joined a crowd at Torterra's to comfort him when his best friend, Kingler, died. Me, the rest of the town, and even it's brutes (Ursarang, Lairon, I introduced them to you) was present. Most likely cases: Either I'm about to die, or someone close to me is dead. If it were a pokemon, the brutes would be here too. No... "Where's Mike? WHERE IS HE?" No one spoke. Golduck sniffled. Besides me, Golduck was the only one here who actually knew Mike. I floated toward Sandgem town as fast as I could. That's where Ursarang and his favorites reside. I heard the footsteps of all Twinleaf behind me. They feared they'd be preparing my funeral next.

Sandgem's Pokemon center. A Pokemon Center was once a place a trainer could walk in, heal his/her team, and even store pokemon in a computer. Now the computer was used as a prison for people Ursarang doesn't like. That's where I hoped Mike was. Inside, Ursarang was in his usual spot: A chair where a human nurse would sit, with his feet propped on the desk. Combee buzzed about making and serving honey. Ursarang looked up with a mouthful "EY! This id mah" he swallowed "domain. Get out before me and Hariyama-" That's that tougher-than-me-guy I mentioned "throw you out!" "Where's Mike?" Ursarang filled his mouth again "Who? Look, I said g-" "WHERE'S THE HUMAN BOY!?". This was enough to motivate Hariyama to standing "Friend, the kid's dead. I watched as Ursarang let Lairon eat him whole." I stared at Hariyama. That was the most horrific thing I ever heard and he could just... say that? "Oh yeah!" Ursarang belched "Lairon suggested, I liked it! You steal food, you get eated. Dude, humans can SCREAM!" He had a good long laugh. Hariyama looked troubled... or so I was told by the Combee later. Pokemon normally learn attacks through battle. I just learned this one because... I felt like it? A golden light surged from my mouth. It consumed Ursarang's head and shoulders. What remained of his body fell to the floor.

Hariyama stared wide eyed. He let Ursarang push him around for years. Ursarang is... dead now. All I could do was stare. I was shocked with myself... and after I got over that shock I still couldn't move. Such is the effect of Hyper Beam. A mommentary pause is required. A door was thrown open behind me. I heard the gasps. I heard the questions. I heard the report from the scared Combee and troubled Hariyama. Ursarang is dead. Who amoungst us would lead? I ran the algarithms since I couldn't move anyway. Torterra leading? He's fair, but the leader must be able to move quickly in an emergency. Golduck? Too soft hearted to punish severe crimes. Marowak? Predjudiced against humans. No, Twinleaf should be a united community inspired by intelligence, appreciative of arts, and considerate of the needs of the many and the few. If I lead...? I can do it. I'll even expand Twinleaf town. Also, Sandgem would be added since they basicly act as one anyway. In fact, the whole of Sinnoh needs to see that the new age will be like the last in that humans and pokemon united are superiour to either alone.

My strength returned to average levels. I floated higher to make myself seen and amplified my voice. "People of Twinleaf and Sandgem! Ursarang, a brute, and a tyrant, is dead. I wish to take his place. If there are any amoungst you with the same wish, step foward. Yesterday's Lairon stepped foward. "Since I was closest to Ursarang, I get his position!" My eyes turned red at the sight of this... thing. "You lie, in hopes you may aquire more for yourself. You ate a child. You have no heart for the weak, and your desire... is to be a leader!?" Lairon looked offended. "You're pointing out my faults human lover?" A razor leaf struck him in the buttious maximus. "HOW DARE YOU?" Torterra looked more alert than ususal "I'm a human lover". Lairon's frustration was evident "You...!?". A blast of water struck him "I'm a human lover!" Golduck announced. A shadow ball hit Lairon (though it didn't do near as much as the others) and Shuppet's little voice rang out "I'm a human lover!". At this point Lairon was injured badly. Hariyama picked up Lairon "Actually I do not care if humans live or die... but I don't like you". Hariyama threw Lairon at the wall, and knocked him out. Then he stomped on Lairon. I'm pretty sure he's dead now. "So back to my earlier query... anyone else wish to lead?". Torterra stepped foward. "You have my vote, Ithro..." by now all of Sandgem had gathered. A Roselia stepped foward "I vote you as well." More pokemon and even a few humans said the same thing. The people... _my_ people ... has decided. "Very well..." I levitated higher "We shall construct an age of equallity, where humans and pokemon love one another once more!" The people cheered, and though no one changed shape, I think some of us evolved today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is day 7040 of my life, a week after I killed Ursarang (again, assuming if time is still flowing correctly). Much has changed here. The town has been renamed Twin Claw, after my physical form (I wonder if they'll rename it Quadraclaw after I evolve?). The Pokemon Center is once more a place of healing. Sick humans and pokemon come here again to recieve medical attention. The local pokemart is no longer a place for barbaric plundering. It is a warehouse ran by Hariyama where people may deposit and recieve goods, and it is a cleaner facillity. I have relocated my home too. I live in the Pokemon Center as Ursarang once did. My intellect has kept up with all the various afflictions of the people. Oh, and there is no Sandgem. It's all combined into Twin Claw city (in spite of that foresty path...). If all the other cities in Sinnoh has stayed the same, then Twin Claw is the fith largest in the whole region. I gave my house to whoever wants it. As far as I know there is no new tenant. Golduck cares for more children than ever, and Torterra has decided he know longer wants to sit and ponder the past. He started farming. Food supplies will increase up to 30%. And on top of all that... I finnally found someone who needed that bottle of tooth paste. She was a nice enough Gengar, but unfortunately she liked to give big smiles like every other Gengar. One could feel the joy here. I even saw Mesprit come out of it's cave... then it saw me and went back in. Legendaries are strange.

I guess I inherited Hariyama from Ursarang. He listens to me without question. Or he's waiting to stab me in my metaphorical back. The former is more probable. New morning routine, now in progress. I wake up on the same bed, different room. This room, the top floor of the Pokemon Center, was once used by trainers to... you know, I'm not sure. The important thing is it comes with more book cases so my books are not so crowded. I obtained a table. Now my chess sets have somewhere to sit besides the floor. I left my desk since this room has built in desks. As for washing, I'm to busy for that mess now. I'll just go to Twin Claw's pond from time to time. I levitate down stairs to the waiting room. A Starly is barely holding on as one of my associates tries to treat an infection. A grown human woman was treating a Luxio that had been brutalized and thrown out of it's pack for showing weakness. I memorized all of this and wondered... how... where are these paitients coming from? Some from Twin Claw, of course. No society gets away without a plague. However there are some VERY unfamilliar faces. He studied the condition of the Luxio, who was dismissed from it's pack. He waited until his human nurse had done her best and tried to move on to an Ekans who looked like it was stepped on. "You there. Where did you come from?" I thought it was a polite enough question. "What's it... to ye... punk...?" or not. "I beg your pardon, I am Ithro. I own this city and this hospital. I wish to know more about why pokemon and humans are getting harmed so I might be better prepared in the future." The Luxio considered this, then spoke "Fine. I tried to stick up for a friend of mine and got thrown out of the pack by Luxray. He's gone crazy since his trainer died. Personally I don't blame them. Aint got nothing good from dem humans until this lady treated me. What she gettin paid anyway?" More hate toward humanity. Are you kidding me? "She is paid in food, and her love for everyone. And her name's Aerial. As to your tyrant leader... you know, a week ago I obtained this town by overthrowing mine... wink wink." Luxio laughed. "I know, everyone on this side of Mt. Cornet knows! Ithro the Rebel, who is a doctor, and a mayor, or king, or whatever." I considered this statement. "We don't really have a title for our leaders here... This Luxray. Does he harm others outside the pack?" Luxio sighed. "Only if others has something he wants, or if he just wants to work up an appetite... or if they look at him funny. Yeah, I'd say he hurts others outside the pack."

I looked around to see a Roselia missing an arm. I saw a Golem with a hole in it's head, clearly needing a speacilized brain surgeon. Luxio followed his gaze "Yeah... you sure brought something to the world Ithro: The only hospital in Sinnoh... ugh..." Luxio's nurse returned. I made up my mind then. I will conquer opposing cities. Twin Claw has become what I wanted it, and it will become an empire.

Later.

"I'm in." Was Hariyama's only words. "What of my farm... what of Hariyama's warehouse...?" was Torterra's response. Poor guy just found his calling it seems. Now I asked him to go to war with electric type nomads. "Torterra, you're part ground type, your strategic value in a fight against Luxray would be enormous, and Hariyama's our strongest. As for your respective facillities, I have humans in need of work, something to do with their time, and some way to earn their meals. Torterra shook his head. "Ithro, you are a good person. If anyone else asked, I would still say no. I just want my quiet life. And now that I can see my neighbors happy... it's invaluable." I can respect that. That's all I wanted before the fall of Ursarang. "It is ok. That's your choice.". Torterra looked grateful. "Thank you... when will you depart?"."Tonight." The old turtle considered this "Take what you wish from my gardens and have a safe journey.". "You are very considerate, and we will... until we get to our destination.". We all had a good laugh, and a good dinner. Torterra was left in charge of Twin Claw City. My conquest began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oreburgh City was once a place where a trainer could get a fossil revived, have a battle with the city's gym leader (I'm going to take a wild guess and say the gym leader was a fan of stone), and go digging for shiny rocks. There are still human's here, in fact, from what I gathered, a human is in charge of the local area. One would not be able to tell from the looks of it. Every fossil pokemon you could want has inhabbited half the houses. Hariyama and I stepped into the local Pokemon Center, which seems to have been converted into a bar. It seems abandoned buildings have infinate applications: A bar, a house, a hospital, you name it. Tables were placed helter skelter and a Rhydon served drinks at the desk. Hariyama got some ugly looks, rock types not liking fighting types a lot. No attention to me though... woops, scratch that. I feel eyes on me too. Steel is effective against rock types I guess. The Rhydon looked like I stepped on his foot "You want somethin?" ... Greetings to you too you- "Yes, you wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of a pack of Luxio, led by a Luxray, would you?" Rhydon spit in a glass and wiped it with a cloth. Did he just spit soil? "You friends of theirs?" What business is it of yours again...? "No. In fact, I recieved a patient at a hospital I run who was brutalized by them, and now I wish to show them the errors of-" Eyes widen "SO YOU'RE ITHRO!" If I needed the advantage of surprise here I no longer had it. Conversations stopped, everyone looks at me. At least I brought a fighting type.

"YAAAAAY!" Various cheering, chanting, screaming, wine bottle throwing, drunken hiccups, either they're happy to see me or their home team won the big game. "Is it true you took on an army?". "Is it true you can cure Ebola?"."Doc! Can you take a look at dis! I think it moved!". I'm a celebrity. Why? Because I killed a guy and showed common courtesy. That's fine. I levitated into the air in an authoritative way "ANYONE HERE KNOW WHERE A GANG OF LUXIO AND LUXRAY ARE!?". The talking quieted down but no one seemed to have a response to the content of my query. Very well. This bar is useless then. "Come on, Hariyama. Let's try Eterna City." Hariyama was unconcious... with a dart in his rear. Uh oh. "WHO FIRED THAT SHOT!?" yelled the bar tender. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO FIRED THAT SHOT!"

"I did." A Murkrow said from the ceiling. All was quiet then. "My master says if you want the cure for that poison, Ithro, then come with me." I looked at this little bird with irritation. "Who might your master be Tweety?" A couple of laughs. So few understood that joke. Murkrow was not one of them. "My master is Orik, owner of this town. He suspects you are here to capture this place like you did Sandgem.". Lots of arguing from the crowd. An Armaldo fell over. I don't know why. "Take me to your leader then..." and I began to drag the immense wait of Hariyama.

The Pokemon Gym of Oreburgh City is... ugly. Extensive damage is clear. Probably suffered a lot since Team Galactic's little stunt. There were still some places where space is clearly damaged: black streaks that have the frozen image of falling debris and other roof pieces for instance. It's not an image though. Once could reach in and pull the pieces out and they take their place in our three dimensional world again. Hariyama's walking again now, and is informed there's an unknown toxin coursing through his veins. I didn't get a lot of response from him. Oh well. Orik's gym is big. Within it, a great field where a trainer would battle a gym leader to earn a badge. I've been in better gyms really. Here fossil pokemon, with a Rampardos at the end of the field, glared at me. Balances out the welcome wagon at the bar I guess... I floated to the center of the field "That's far enough!" Yelled Orik. A couple gravaler were armed with guns. Are those tranquilizers? "So!" Orik began "You think just because you captured Sandgem by being a living laser cannon you can come to Oreburgh and take our city! Oreburgh's been under my familly for generations, even before Team Galactic's failure" I found this obvious since generations had not had time to exist the past decade. "I'll give you this one chance to leave peacefully! Are you gonna take it?" I ran scenarios. Do I fight? No point yet. Do I talk? He seems to have two more brains than Ursarang... and I need that cure for Hariyama. "Yes! I will leave peacefully-" "Good! Get out!" "on one condition." "WHAT?". "Your Murkrow said you could cure my friend here..."

This had to be executed carefully. I placed the dart on the ground. "If it is a tranquilizer dart, just tell me, and we have nothing more to gain from each other!" I said cheerfully. Orik groaned "Murkrow! You were told not to do that!" Murkrow, who was resting on a tranquilizer in a Graveler's hand, snarled "It's the best way to get anything done..." Orik groaned again. Strange. Kerry once stated Orik was an easy going guy. Catastrophes change people I guess. "GET OUT!"

Later.

"He was useless." Hariyama said observantly.I would have chosen a different description. Perhaps unhelpful, unwelcoming, protective of his city. On technicallity he can't be tottally useless. He runs that town with some talent or another. Unless of course he's a person just like Ursarang. Then my term for him would be talentless. However, I will speak none of these terms. He has intent on protecting his city, which is more than what Ursarang would have done. For now, there is an important matter at hand... why can't I move?

Dear me, I forgot to set the scene: We are on Route 203 between Oreburgh and Jubilife Cities. The area around of has some streaks where time or space is broken, and many hints that there was once a lot of foliage here. We passed by the occasional Cacoona, or Metapod, Silcoon, Cascoon... I guess there are plenty of them since they are still evolving from within their shells. The process of evolution does give a brief immunity to the effects of time and space since the transformation is so deeply connected there in. Remind me to discuss that later. Right now, I can not move foward (foward defined as the direction toward Jubilife City, and later to Twin Claw). I can turn, I can't move foward. Can I move back...? Yes I can. I turned around. Ah, it all makes sense now. A Probopass. These fellows are living magnets, and I'm made of metal. He wanted my attention, and I have no choice but to give it. Very well. Hariyama stopped when he finnally noticed I haven't spoken for several seconds. "Greetings." I began. "Do I posses something that is of interest to you?". I thought it was a fair question. This guy made an ugly face and replied "Of course not. I want to know, are you gonna try and conquer all of Sinnoh?" I've certainly thought about it, but how can I keep up with such a large place? I have the proccessing power to do so, but I'm just not able to be everywhere. "I may come out of Twin Claw to battle gangs that harrass others, but it is not my wish to-" "Why?" I do not like being interupted. Normally Probopasses have manners above that of the common Sharpedo. Not this one. "To protect others. There is a natural balance-" Again, I am interupted. "NATURAL BALANCE? I assumed Twin Leaf - pardon me, TWIN CLAW - got more news than that! Cresselia is dead! Giratina sits himself on the homebase of the old Team Galactic building..." While he procceeded his tirade, I took note that more rock and steel types began to emerge: a steelix, a boldore, an onix. Conclusion: He blames me for something, gathered his friends, and desires combat. Once again, I am glad I brought Hariyama.

Speaking of which, he walked right up to Probopass and punched him in the face. All diplomatic courses of action are out the window. Using Probopass's gravity, I dived toward him at a boosted speed and punched him toward the Steelix. They both fell over. "We would like to depart peacefully, gentlemen." This got some downright acidic looks. Typical. I suppose now is a nice time to mention I am merely level thirty seven (on humanity's scale of power. Having no other, I will use that). Hariyama is level fifty four. I'd put my undesired opponents on a range from level twenty three to forty two. In a fight, I would have a 62% chance of victory. Why such a low number? They probably have back up.

"This is Orik's town. Stay out." The Onix said. Apparantly satisfied with the display, they turned and left. "I want to fight them. I want to fight them all..." Hariyama said dreamilly. "Somehow, I believe there is a high probabillity you will big guy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You haven't lived until you met a deadly serious Pachirisu. It was all I could do to keep myself from laughing. She's giving me a summary on what happened in my town while I was out. "Torterra turned all of Route 201 into a farm, with a path still connecting the halves of Twin Claw. There are whispers that Landorous himself blessed Torterra. With Torterra living on his new farm, me and other electric types created a power plant. We eat, we exercise, we put our energy into a grid that extends to all of the houses. No one in your city has to go without power again." She is adorable. I could just cuddle her! "What about the lake? Has anyone created a system to clean it yet?" Pachirisu's face looked disgusted. Still cute. "No. We are all hopeful you will develop that system." Aww, I knew she appreciated my intellect. "I'll get to that... soon as I'm sure Oreburgh city doesn't want to declare war on us..." Pachirisu's tail twitched. It would've been cute if it didn't mean she was agitated. "Don't worry, I have a plan for combatting rock and steel types. I will need many who can work with cement." Pachirisu tilted her head. I do not hold it against her that she lacks imagination. "I will ask around my power plant to see if anyone knows anything about... cement..." She walked away. Very attractive.

On to stage two. Torterra. Here he is in his farm that completely covers route 201. Apparantly people and pokemon can walk around it. "Greetings Torterra." Torterra looked up at me with great sad eyes to make any Jigglypuff feel challenged "Is it true? Have you declared war on all of Sinnoh?" He has a hobby he still listens to rumors. "Of course not. Though I do have reason to believe Oreburgh might declare war on us..." Torterra shook his head grimly. "You want me to join you, don't you?"."I do.". Torterra considered this. "Fine... but only until you have more soldiers. Tell me, do you want to be a pokemon trainer?". The question caught me quite off guard. "I don't understand your meaning."."You are gathering pokemon so that you may have the power to fight other pokemon. Do you want to be a pokemon trainer?". A pokemon being a pokemon trainer... THAT is an interesting proposal. "Huh. Torterra old friend, I will have to think on that." The ground shook a little when he chuckled. Perhaps the old pacifist is a higher level than I expected. "I shall join you Ithro... what do you need?" Now we're talking. "First, I need people that can work with cement. Second, do you know the move earthquake?"

With my cement workers in gear, I can turn my attention to the most pressing matters: My hospital, and digging holes. Today I'm performing brain surgery on that Golem I mentioned earlier (He is long over due, but not lost). A connection of these nerves here, a metal sheet nailed to his head (thanks to corpse of Lairon) he'll be good as new! He looked at me "Oreburgh... Orik has wanted war... ever since... Team Galactic...". "Shh. Please don't speak while I'm operating so close to the language center of your brain." A human would have to be asleep for this. Rock types don't feel pain the same way. These guys can be awake through the removal of a kidney (or it's species' equivalent) and still sit perfectly still for the duration of a television show. It is quite a sight. "Orik... knew someone would come... so he could... war... ". Makes sense. From the rumors I hear, Orik lost his father, another gym leader. All the steel types came running to this next best guy, a rock type gym leader. Orik has either been driven mad with loss, or needs more space for his people and pokemon. Why can't he be satisfied with capturing Jubilife? It's anarchy there (believe me, I passed through it twice) with recources, and people and pokemon fighting over them that need guidance. It's pitiful, but Orik can apply it. Right now, I need to focus on Golem's motor cortex... "When... did... Cresselia die...?" Golem started to cry. Cresselia used to banish darkness when it became too powerful. Now there is probably no one keeping Darkrai in check, and as a result, the night will absorb more and more light until the world is plunged into darkness no light can pierce until day comes about. Afterward, if Darkrai gets even more powerful, we could be facing a world drenched in eternal night.

There's a lot of ifs in that theory, but that's my best guess right now. My work complete, I began to nail on the metal cap. Golem muttered "Drago... ni." weird muttering will pass with time. The important thing is I knew I was right to prepare for war. At that point, a Combee flew in. I did not look up from Golem's head. I don't want to risk putting a nail in the wrong place. "What news do you bring?" Combee cleared his throat: "It is confirmed that Oreburgh plans to go to war with Twin Claw. They have already captured Jubilife, and made it part of them." At least that example of anarchy has some leadership now. "Also, a Dragonite has risen to power in the East. Sunnyshore City was captured and made into New Wing City. Dragonite was assisted by a Nidoking, and an Espeon.". A Dragonite and a Nidoking? Could it be possible my old team mates... maybe... I put the last nail in. "There you go Golem. And thank you Combee." I was about to check on the cement workings, when I hear behind me "I wish to help you fight Oreburgh." Golem had said this. Interesting for a guy who just had an injury repaired. "No. You stay in recovery until your head grows back and we can remove your hat. I estimate sixty two days, three hours, ten minutes." Golem looked bewildered. Reason unknown. "I must pay you back for fixin' up my noodle. You sure there aint anythin'...?" I have learned that some will refer to their heads, or their minds, as a noodle. I thought for a second. "How are you at digging?" I asked the ground type.

With my cement spears constructed, and my holes dug, I put together the trap. On my side was level fifty Hariyama, level unknown Torterra, level thiry eight me, level twenty five Golduck, and level thirty two Raichu. Raichu was part of the power plant of Twin Claw, but when he was told of the old muesem of Oreburgh, he figured an Aerodactyl or a Kabutops may appear, which he has type advantage over. I'm rather thankful for Raichu, I thought I was gonna be the only guy who could fight an airborne opposition. So, five against... I'm guessing thirty. I'm exicited!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm wrong. We have forty plus opponents. No matter. "Let me punch the Steelix... it looks at me funny..." Good old Hariyama. I suppose warrior spirit is required here. "Not yet my friend." I fell to the ground. I did not need to use my psychic power to keep levitating, not when I need to lift something greater. We're on route 202, which is almost park like normally. Today, two armies have gathered to commence war. Here they come, they choose to walk, so timing this will be easier... They are on top of my trap. They look down in confusion as they hear the cement spears rising. Before they fully understood what happened twelve pillars rose quickly impaling eleven enemies, and injuring many who were nearby. NOW we have thirty enemies. I left my cement pillars standing there for later use, and lifted myself in the air again. "Impressive, Ithro... May I go punch the Steelix now?" Smart guy like me, you think that was my only trick? "Not yet. In fact, back up. Back up, all of you." Raichu was displeased, Golduck was confused, Hariyama was irritated. Torterra did not move. He concentrated his thoughts on the ground. Then the Earth exploded at the feet of the enemy. Torterra was using Earth Power, and it was a marvelous example of the move. More deaths and injuries on the other side. More had to retreat. Enemy count... I'm seeing about seventeen. Nope, that guy fainted. Sixteen. "Very nice..." Hariyama begrudgingly complimented "I still wish to punch that Steelix." Yes, reader, the Steelix survived all my attempts to kill it. "Go crazy." I told Hariyama. He and I charged in. Torterra and Golduck stayed back and used Razor Leaf and Water Gun from a distance. Raichu saw a Kabutops, and released some lightning. I found my old friend, the Probopass, and again used his magnet pull to add to my accelaration, and punched him in the face. While I struggled with him and a Cradilly (who had the nerve to put a leech seed on me), Hariyama was using the Steelix as a whip to attack others. When I managed to avoid Probopasses throwing of rocks, I used my psychic powers to remove the leech seed, and put it on him. Cradilly looked embarrased. I guess grass types can't control the effect of leech seed. Cradilly tried vine whip, and other assorted grass type attacks. I am not affected.

This is taking too long. I picked up Probopass, and slammed him on Cradilly. That'll keep them busy. I looked toward Hariyama. A Murkrow had appeared from the trees behind him with the same tranquilizer gun "HARIYAMA!" He turned around and had a shot of tranquilizer to the face. Raichu gave Murkrow some lightning, and Murkrow crumpled to the ground. Hariyama fell down. "NO!" I tried floating toward him. Probopass's magnetism was preventing me from doing so. Raichu was beside Hariyama in an instant. He fended off as many as he could. By now, we had nine opponents left. Torterra managed to hit a Graveler with Razor Leaf, and saved Hariyama from a sharp stone to the back. Golduck ran to Hariyama's side, and together the electric and water types showed Oreburgh's warriors their power. I crumpled Probopass's nose, and he finnally retreated, along with the Cradilly. I tackled a Rampardos. The Rampardos is faster than me however, as it bit me an instant later. I bashed it with my fist, with little effect per punch. Seven opponents left. Now was as good of a time as any. I loosed my hyper beam, and the headless Rampardos fell. Then I sat. One can not use hyper beam, and not sit for a full minute. So, I did the next best thing to fighting: planning.

Six opponents remain. Raichu was forced to retreat after being hit with a mud bomb. Golduck is barely holding on. Torterra is closer to the fight now (poor guy is slow moving). More opponents ran from his razor leaf attacks. I'm beggining to move again... Then the stealth rocks came out. One stabbed Hariyama just right. Golduck released a Whirlpool sending the others spiraling. Hariyama is bleeding badly. I can move a little more. My hospital isn't far from here. I levitated 1.2 inches off the ground, and fell again. With another herculean effort I rose a full foot off the ground. I am too late it seems. More sharp rocks struck Hariyama. He is bleeding excessively now. No, no, no... Golduck loosed more water gun attacks. Three enemies remain. I'm at full mobility now. Gaining speed, I punched one. From this point, I stopped registering what my opponents were. The priority is protecting Hariyama. I needed an ace... The pillars! Using my psychic powers, I rose four into the sky, and with great speed brought them down on my opponents. This won the battle. I saw pokemon scurrying in retreat. That's what we need.

Priority two: Treat the injured. I rushed to Hariyama's side. I tried to create a barrier of psychic energy in the wound. It helped, but it's not enough. I grabbed one arm, Golduck grabbed the other (he is average strength for his species. Unfortunately, he will not be much help), and Torterra pushed (when he kept pace, he was a major help). Raichu came at last and helped Golduck pull Hariyama's arm. Urg... This is going to take excessive time. I can't take my concentration off the psychic barrier to lift him, he would bleed to death in five to six minutes. Like this, he'd bleed to death in thirty-one minutes. This can work. "HEAVE!" I shouted in hopes of boosting adrenaline in my comrades (although there was already a ninety percent chance everyone's adrenaline was at a maximum. We were just in a battle after all). Various grunts, growls, and I think Raichu let loose a squeak. A Combee flew toward us. The poor little one would be litterally no help with no limbs. He rushed off again. Hopefully, he had enough sense to get help.

Ten minutes pass. Marowak appears and grabs the arm I'm pulling, even wrenching it away from me. Very well. I set myself down and focused on the psychic barrier bandage, and the bulk of Hariyama himself. He started moving more quickly now, much to the surprise (and mild irritation of Torterra who was left behind) of my friends. Hariyama's eyes opened. "Stop...". It was barely a croak, but all movement stopped. I leaned over him (figuratively speaking). "Hariyama, we can patch you up-"."No... too late... conquer Sinnoh, Ithro... stop crap like this from happening. Kept me... hopeful..." and he closed his eyes again. We all simply felt his life slip away. None of us knew him well except that he found it pleasant to punish the crime of Lairon, which was good enough for most of us (including me). None of us knew if he had a trainer. None of us knew if he ever had a real friend (Ursarang clearly wasn't. Hariyama made no fuss over loosing him). All we knew is that he died defending Twin Claw.

Torterra was first to speak. "He said to conquer all of Sinnoh... The balance of nature is so far gone Ithro. Humans and pokemon will only fight for scraps with none of the ancient powers of old to balance them. Ithro, Twin Claw as it is... may be the closest thing we ever see to... you know, society." I ran an algorithm. "No. I will not permit Sinnoh to be operated by gangs. Even if we must import legendaries from the other regions, Sinnoh will not be the world's dark alley." Torterra sighed. "It seems impossible..." My promise to Mike "We're not going to use that word." Torterra looked at me funny "Excuse me? I have not uttered any curses."."I make no refferance to any vulgarity my friend. We will not use the term impossible. This is a new age..." Raichu rolled his eyes "Sounds like the kinda words used to make a fierce dictatorship. I like it."


End file.
